I Love Both Of Them
by Korin Nyan Kuro
Summary: Cerita cinta sejak kecil membuatnya senang dan merasa aneh ketika bertemu lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya, Noir Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction By Mirajane Scarlet Heartfilia  
I Love both of them..?

Fairy Tail Owned By Hiro Mashima

Warning! Di dalam Fanfic ini mengandung OOC, DLDR! , Gaje-Ness,typo(s) , fanon,dll  
Summary: Mereka kembar..?

**_Lisanna's POV_**:

Hari yang cerah seperti biasanya…. Kakakku yang cantik dan baik membangunkan ku dari tidur ku yang nyenyak itu. Senyum indahnya membuat rasa kantukku hilang. Seperti biasa,setelah membangunkanku kakakku _Mirajane Strauss_ menyuruh ku untuk segera mandi dan pergi sarapan di meja kayu kecil nan indah dirumah kecil milik kami itu. Segeralah aku berlari menuju kamar mandi ku yang berhiaskan keramik memiliki ukiran bunga mawar dan melati itu. Segayung air demi segayung air pun mengenai tubuhku. Ku raih sabun ku yang wangi dan segera aku membilasnya. Setelah mandi ku selesai, aku pun keluar dan pergi ke kamarku yang kecil tapi tetap ku suka itu. Ku raih seragam ku yang berwarna merah kotak-kotak itu dan pergi ke ruang makan ku. '' Itadakimasu…" kata semua orang di ruangan itu dengan kompak. Segera ku ambil roti kesukaan ku dan mengolesinya dengan selai stroberi favoritku. Setelah sarapan, aku pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepeda merah muda ku menuju Fairy Tail Junior High School. ''huft…'' udara segar yang ku hirup begitu tenangnya rasanya. Segeralah aku masuk kedalam sekolah. Berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak kecilku. Lalu memanggil namaku dengan halusnya "Lisanna-Chan….!" Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata itu adalah Natsu Dragneel teman masa kecilku.

"Ada Apa **Natsu-Kun**..?" tanyaku padanya " sebelumnya aku belum yakin bahwa kau ingin melakukannya…. Kau mau tidak menemaniku untuk refreshing ke mall,….?" Tanya Natsu padaku.. sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan mengajakku ke mall, namun aku harus pergi bersamanya, itu peluang emasku untuk mendapatkannya. Aku harus berani minta izin pada Kak Mira. Semoga Kak Mira membolehkanku.. Oh ya! Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahunku, jadi aku pasti dibolehkan untuk pergi ke mall bersama Natsu. Aku akan minta izin pada kakak nanti,… '' aku tanyakan dulu ya pada kakak… " jawabku. Kami pun berjalan kea rah kelasku yang rapi itu dan langsung duduk di tempat duduk kami. Tak beberapa lama, Pak Shirou pun datang ke kelas dan membagikan ulangan **MTK** kami. Tak ku sadari, ternyata nilaiku yang tertinggi di kelas. Aku pun sangat bahagia. '' selamat ya Li-Chan…" Kata Natsu dengan raut wajah senang. '' berapa nialimu…?" Tanya ku yang juga sangat senang . '' n-nilaiku…? Nilaiku jelek.,…. Hanya 80 saja…'' jawab Natsu yang tampak sangat sedih. ''tenang saja Natsu… biar ku bantu kau untuk belajar'' Kata ku sambil tersenyum.

''Apa Aku lulus..?" Tanya ku dalam hati. Hatiku memiliki perasaan yang tak enak terhadap Natsu, aku takut jika dia tidak lulus SMP. ''Lisanna! Apa kau lulus..?" Tanya Natsu yang tiba-tiba mmuncul di belakangku dan mengagetkanku. ''Iya Natsu.. bagaimana dengan mu..?'' Tanya ku dengan sangat takut jika Natsu tidak lulus. ''Tentu! Aku mendapat nilai yang sangat bagus karena aku belajar dari mu …'' jawab Natsu dengan senang. '' wah! Kau sangat hebat Natsu!" jawab Ku senang. ''hmm Lisanna…. Bisa kah besok kau datang ke pesta ulangtahunku..? jika tidak ya tidak apa-apa, tapi jika kau datang aku akan sangat senang Lisanna…'' Tanya _Nats_u padaku. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke pesta ulangtahun Natsu. ''Tentu! Aku sangat bahagia jika kau mengizinkannya…'' jawab ku senang. Dengan senang aku pun berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahku di Fairy Tail Complex. Aku pun membuka pintu pagar rumah kecil ku yang berwarna hitam itu. Dan masuk ke dalam. Terihat beberapa sepatu lelaki di luar rumah, apa itu sepatu milik teman Kak Elfman..? atau itu sepatu milik teman Kak _Mira_…? Tanya ku dalam hati. Aku pun membuka pintu rumah dan melepaskan sepatu sekolahku, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ke ruang tamu untuk melihat siapakah tamu itu? Tak ku sangka! Itu adalah teman masa kecilku, Noir seorang anak SMA yang mengembangkan teknologi canggih, ia bersekolah di singapura dan datang ke sini untuk liburan. Aku pun langsung menyapa Noir dengan senang hati. Kami berbincang hingga aku lupa menanyakan kepada kak Mira tentang pesta ulangtahun Natsu. Tepat pukul jam 5 sore _Noir_ pun pulang meninggalkan rumah kami beserta beberapa temannya, Kak Mira melihatku dengan decak kagum bahwa aku bisa tahan tidak makan selama 5 jam lamanya, biasanya baru 2 jam saja aku sudah perlu makan** 2 piring**, namun sekarang aku berbeda setelah kedatangan Noir ke rumah ku. Sampai malam pun tba, aku baru mengingat bahwa aku akan menanyakan pada Kak Mira tentang pesta ulang tahun Natsu. ''Kak, Natsu mengundangku ke pesta ulangtahunnya besok, apa aku boleh datang kak…?" Tanya ku pada Kak Mira. Kak Mira hanya menggangukan kepalanya dan berkata ''tentu, apa salahnya kau datang Lisanna…. Biar kakak yang mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Natsu ya.. kakak bungkuskan sesuatu yang special, kakak akan pergi mencarinya ke supermarket 24 jam.. kau tidur saja dulu Lisanna…'' Aku pun pergi ke kamar dan tidur, namun aku tidak dapat tidur sampai tengah malam, aku memikirkan Natsu dan Noir yang tampak sangat mirip, dengan rambut merah muda dan syal khas mereka, apa mereka kembar..? mereka memang sangat mirip walau mereka tidak saling mengetahui satu smaa lain. Aku sangat senang jika mereka bisa berkenalan, apa aku ajak saja ya Noir ke pesta ulang tahun Natsu..? aku pun mem=ngambil telepon genggamku dan menelpon Noir.

Aku sangat takut jika aku menggangu Noir pada tenggah malam begini  
Noir: ada apa Lisanna? (dengan suara yang tampak sangat lemah)  
Aku: hmm maaf sebelumnya jika aku menggangumu malam-malam begini, apa kau mau mengikuti ku ke acara ulangtahun temanku besok..?  
Noir: tentu,.. apa saja untukmu Lisanna…

setelah perbincangan pendek itu aku pun menutup telepon ku dan kembali tidur.

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction By Yuuki Strauss

Fairy Tail Owned By Hiro Mashima

Warning! DLDR! OOC, Typo(s),Gaje-Ness,dll

Bunyi yang sangat indah berasal dari sebuah rumah yang sangat besar di Fairy Tail Complex 3 , yaitu rumah milik Ny. Fragneel yang anaknya berulangtahun di hari itu, Ny Fragneel mengadakan pesta besar-besaran disana karena Anak tunggalnya itu sedang berulang tahun hari itu. ''Natsu, kenapa kau tidak mulai memotong kuenya sekarang?" Tanya . ''tidak ma! Aku kan memotong kuenya ketika tamu istimewa ku hadir…'' jawab Natsu. Tak beberapa lama,seorang lelaki bersma aseorang wanita menerobos para tamu yang lain. ''Lisanna!'' teriak Natsu yang langsung menghampiri Lisanna dan Noir. Natsu pun memeluk Lisanna dengan erat. ''siapa ini Lisanna?"Tanya Natsu yang bingung karena muka Noir sangat mirip dengannya. ''Ini Noir, teman masa kecilku.'' Jawab Lisanna. ''Salam Kenal Natsu, aku Noir Dragneel..'' sapa Noir. ''a-apa! Dragneel..? itu nama belakangku! Aku Natsu Dragneel, siapa kau!" Tanya Nasu dengan marah.

pun mendekati Natsu dan Noir. ''sebenarnya… dulu kau punya saudara kembar bernama Noir, ia dibawa pergi oleh ayahmu ke Edoras, sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya sejak kami memutuskan untuk berpisah tempat tinggal, ayahmu membiarkan ku merawat mu Natsu dan ayahmu kaan membawa Noir pergi, sejak saat itu aku belum pernah melihat Noir lagi, namun sekarang Lisanna telah menemukan ku dngan Noir, saudara kembarmu Natsu…'' menjelaskan pada mereka. ''A-APA! SAUDARA KEMBAR!'' teriak Natsu. ''namun , walau kalian kembar kalian sangat berbeda.. Natsu yang selalu bersikap berlebihan dan Noir yang selalu mencoba untuk tenang. Noir yang lebih suka membaca buku dan menjadi pintar dan Natsu yang selalu bermain dan tidak memperdulikan pelajaran juga Noir yang tidak tertarik dengan olahraga namun Natsu sangat tertarik dengan olahraga.'' Lanjut .

''Jadi..? mereka saudara kembar Ny..?" Tanya Lisanna. ''iya Li-San..'' jawab Ny. Fragneel. Noir dan Natsu pun berpelukan, ''ayo kita memotong kuenya bersama-sama Noir..'' ajak Natsu. ''ayo..'' jwab Noir. Mereka pun melaksanakan acara ulangtahun Natsu dan setelah acara selesai, Natsu melarang Lisanna untuk pulang, Natsu pun mengajak Lisanna ke taman bermain di ujung kota. Natsu pun mengajak Lisanna untuk berkencan di taman itu. Mereka bermain disana dan melupakan waktu. Akhirnya di komedi putar, natsu menyatakan cinta pada Lisanna, Lisanna pun menerima Natsu. Bebrapa hari setelah Noir kembali ke Edoras, sekolah Fairy High School , sekolah dimana Natsu dan Lisanna bersekolah mengadakan Study Tour ke Edoras. Ny. Fragneel berencana untuk ikut ke edoras dengan mobil pribadinya dengan Mirajane.

Hari untuk study tour pun tlah tiba, mereka semua berkumpul di sekolah dan masuk ke dalam bus. Tidak seperti biasanya, Lisanna tidak duduk bersmaa teman-temannya Wendy,Lucy,atau pun Juvia, melainkan ia duduk bersmaa Natsu. Setelah perjalanan panjang 5 jam ,mereka pun sampai di Edoras, semuanya masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing di hotel. Mereka beristirahat selama 2 hri dan hari ke 3 mereka akan pergi mengenal alam di Edoras. Mereka semua pun pergi ke restoran atau tempat lainnya di Edoras. Ternyata di Edoras sedang tidak aman,terjadi perang antar suku di sana karena ketua masing-masing suku slaing mengejek satu sama lain. Tak disangka saat Lisanna ingin pergi ke taman di dekat hotel, ia terkena tancapan pisau dari salah satu suku, tancapan pisau itu menancap tepat di perut Lisanna, tak lama setelah kejadian itu datanglah Natsu dan membawa Lisanna ke Rumah sakit terdekat, ternyata nyawa Lisanna sudah tak terselamatkan, namun karena kepercayaan Natsu bahwa Lisanna belumlah meninggalkannya secepat itu, ia terus berdoa disamping jenazah Lisanna dan berharap terjadi keajaiban, dan sungguh! Keajaiban terjadi! Lisanna hidup lagi dengan detak jantung yang sangat lemah. Lisanna pun dipindahkan ke Earthland lagi.

Setelah beberapa bulan, Lisannna pun terbangun dari koma panjangnya itu, namun ia masih perlu banyak istirahat, setiap pagi, Natsu selalu membawakan Lisanna bunga tulip dan melati dan mengganti bunga kemaren, setiap siang, Natsu selalu membawakan makan siang untuk Lisanna. Setiap sore, Natsu selalu menemani Lisanna dan mengajaknya keliling, dan setiap malam, Natsu selalu menjaga Lisanna dengan menyewa kasur di samping Lisanna. (Natsu benar-benar overprotective terhadap lisanna…) dan ternyata ke-overprotective Natsu memiliki alasan karena dokter mengatakan bahwa Lisanna terkena penyakit Leukimia. Sampai, Lisanna harus terbaring lemah setiap hari di rumah sakit.

''hampir semua penderita leukemia berakhir meninggal..'' itulah sepenggal kalimat yang diingat Natsu dari pernyataan Dokter. ''jika kau ingin Lisanna tetap sehat maka buatlah hari-harinya menyenangkan seperti ia tidak mendapatkan masalah sama sekali, buatlah dia seperti sehat-sehat saja, biarkan dia tetap tersenyum..'' itu lah kalimat dari Dokter yang membuat Natsu ingin membahagiakan Lisanna wlaau ia dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak sehat. Lisanna pasti sangat bahagia memiliki te—ehh pacar seperti Natsu yang setia mendampinginya walau ia sedang sakit. Mimpi hanyalah mimpi, akhirnya setelah berjuang keras, Lisanna pun meninggal, Ia sudah tidak dapat berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang semakin hari semakin parah.

Lisanna pun meninggal dengan tenang, Natsu sangatlah sedih, setiap hari ia selalu menangis memikirkan Lisanna, sampai-sampai ia selalu berziarah ke makam Lisanna setiap kesedihan Natsu pun hilang setelah Dokter berkata bahwa Lisanna yang meninggal adalah Lisanna dari Edoras, bukan Lisanna kekasihnya, Natsu pun sangat bahagia, ternyata Lisanna kekasihnya masih hidup sampai sekarang walau penyakit Leukimia yang dideritanya semakin hari semakin parah, Natsu pun masuk ke kamar rawat Lisanna. ''kemana saja kau Natsu? Sudah 1 minggu kau belum sjaa menjengukku… aku kesepian disini Natsu,.. aku sedih'' kata Lisanna dengan sedih mengingat penyakit yang dideritanya membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak kemana-mana.

Natsu pun sangat seidih melihat keadaaan kekasihnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memindahkan Lisanna ke Eropa agar Lisanna mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih modern. Dengan dpindahkannya Lisanna ke Erop membuat Lisanna menjadi lebih sehat. Setelah 2 Bulan dirawat di Eropa, Lisanna dinyatakan sembuh total oleh Dokter disana. Lisanna dan Natsu pun pulang ke Earthland. Perjuangan Lisanna untuk hidup selama 8 bulan lamanya membuat Natsu bangga terhadap kekasihnya itu. Setelah sampai di earthland dan tinggal disana selama beberapa bulan, Natsu memutuskan untuk melamar Lisanna dengan acara lamaran yang sangat megah. Mereka pun bertunangan setelah beberapa hari itu. Dan pergi liburan ke Hawaii selama beberpaa minggu. Setelah kembalinya mereka dari Hawaii, Natsu dan Lisanna mengadakan resepsi pernikahan selama 1 minggu lamanya. Mengingat banyaknya keluarga Natsu yang tinggal di Eropa yang tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Eropa, maka mereka membuat acara di Earthland, Edoras, dan Eropa selama 1 minggu. Mereka merencanakan untuk berbulan madu ke Washington DC, Hawaii, Bali, Los Angeles,Paris dan Australia. Setelah pernikahan megah mereka dilaksanakan, mereka pun pergi selama 3 bulan untuk berbulan madu.

Setelah beberpa tahun menunda untuk memiliki anak, Natsu dan Lisanna pun dikaruniai anak kembar yang diberi nama Hikari Dragneel dan Hiroki Dragneel. Hiroki memiliki rambut putih seperti ibunya dengan versi model rambut mirip ayahnya dan Hikari memiliki rambut merah muda seperti ayahnya dengan model rambut pende seperti ibunya. Hiroki memiliki sifat yang sangat mirip dengan Natsu dan Hikari memiliki sifat yang mirip seperti Lisanna.


End file.
